


一次惩罚

by aotake



Series: The Hummingbird Project [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotake/pseuds/aotake
Summary: warning：轻微BDSM，NTR。这是个梦境衍生而来的故事这个PWP是这个故事中的一小部分我太喜欢这个部分了所以先写了出来——————————————————————————————————————PWP设定在Nate跟随General Arnold期间，他是Arnold的sub。但是Nate却为了Brad违背了自己的Dom。于是他的Dom决定要惩罚他。
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Original Male Character, Nate Fick/Original Male Character
Series: The Hummingbird Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	一次惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事并不完善，但是我太想把这一段写出来了。

前情提要：Nate偷偷找Brad见面并且送情报的行为被General Arnold发现了，Arnold决定见一见大名鼎鼎的Iceman，并且给予做小动作的Nate一些惩罚。

Nate知道今晚不会太好过，但是没有想到才进门就被蒙住了双眼。

“也许进卧室吧？”他带着点犹豫低声询问。

虽然知道今天已经给管家放假了，不会有人来打扰他们，Nate还是感到一丝紧张。

“我说了，这是个惩罚，没有讨价还价。”General Arnold声音听起来和往常一样平静，只是Nate知道这种平静不会持续很久，眼罩被固定的更紧了。

Nate咬了下嘴唇，没有继续反驳。他知道继续争辩不会有好的结果。

Nate顺从的跟着白发男人走到客厅，随后坐在沙发上等待着他去取已经许久没有被用到过的器械，房间里很安静，只能听到大落地钟有规律的摆动声，空气仿佛静止了一样，Nate坐着，想要继续思考没有改完的方案，只是思维难以再集中到文件上，那种等待着惩罚到来的忐忑感还是让他的胃抽了几下。

不知道为何，这个房间里此刻应该只有他自己，为什么他总觉得还有人在注视着自己。Nate偏过头，往那个方向望去。“谁在那里？”但黑暗和寂静笼罩着一切，他一无所获。

——————————————分界线————————————————

Brad知道这不是什么友善的邀请，但是对方的表述实在是让他难以拒绝，“你不想看看他变成什么样子了吗，见见你没有见过的模样。”

他比预订时间来的还早，管家接待了他，邀请他坐下休息等待，甚至给他倒了杯Dewar’s，Brad惊奇的抬眼。

“General说了，Mr Colbert可以自由的参观，把这里当做自己家就好。”说完管家就离开了。

“当做自己家”，Brad忍不住要嗤笑出声，他听着管家走远，餐具撞击的声音从房子另外一头传来，然后是关门声，他知道这栋房子里暂时只有他一个人了，他搞不懂General Arnold到底是怎么想的，邀请他来，还敢让他一个人呆在这里。

客厅很华丽，Brad端起酒杯慢慢的啜了一口，酒的温度刚刚好，他打量着这个空间，宽大的皮质沙发，羊毛地毯，还有一大块熊皮，一些古典风格的装饰，Brad不能明确的说出是什么年代的什么风格，但是Nate肯定懂，谁知道呢，也许是他选的装饰也不一定。

Brad没有等待太久，开门的声音传了过来，然后是谈话声，隔着墙他没有听清楚内容，他注视着Nate被牵着手蒙着双眼带进客厅，乖巧，Brad下了个定义。他和General Arnold对视了一眼，对方露出了一个可以说是友善的微笑，Brad趁机打量了一下这个毁誉参半的海陆上将，进门的时候换下了外套，Brad可以注意到他手臂上的肌肉发达，肩膀很宽，他的脚步很有力。Nate站在他的身边，甚至显得有点纤细。

Arnold盯着坐在一侧沙发上端着酒杯面无表情打量着他的的Brad，很高，明显的海陆气质，看到他们进来似乎也没有一丝惊讶，不愧是Iceman，Baby Boy的心尖肉。

Arnold笑了一下，牵着Nate到了沙发，他很好奇，Iceman会怎么选呢？会直接揭穿吗？还是参与到这场刑罚里来，希望不要让他失望。

“谁在哪里”Bard没有回应这个问话，他看着Nate有点犹豫的转头发问，没有得到回答后又回到沉默的雕塑状态。

Brad心想，“我可以和Nate打招呼，或者直接帮忙解开该死的眼罩让他自己看看这到底是什么骗局。”

只是Brad一件事也没有做，他只是沉默的坐在侧边的单人沙发上，注视着Nate ，他想看看会发生什么。

“也许你可以自己做个选择，我可以让你找下眼罩，如果你愿意吞最大的那个塞子，或者，小一码的？但是你要好好的带着眼罩。”Arnold的声音从走廊尽头的房间传了出来，上一次戴了最大号的肛塞以至于两天都没法走路的回忆让Nate没有花多少时间抉择，“我还是选眼罩吧。”

“Good boy ，明智的选择。” Arnold声音里带着笑意，Nate没有明白这是为什么，也许是好事，他微微喘了一口气，企图放松自己已经快要僵硬的肌肉。

Brad看着General拎着一个不大的木质箱子走到客厅，和他互相注视了一会，Arnold指了指Nate ，又挑了挑眉，Brad没有被激怒，他明白这个诡计，用轻松一点的刑罚让Nate自己放弃发现真相的机会。但是他也做了那个沉默的帮凶，他不想再去思考如果Nate发现了会如何，也许会害羞，还是会把他赶出这里？还是会后悔？他也没有时间再思考这些，因为随后发生的一切完全占据了他的注意力。

——————————————————————————————————————

Arnold把箱子放在了客厅的茶几上，不是很响的声音，但是很明显可以看到Nate跟着声音颤抖了一下。

“今天都要靠你自己，做好润滑。”Nate被拽到沙发侧边的羊毛地毯上，他顺从的跪坐了下来，主动的摸索着拉开了Arnold的皮带，他能回想起同样材质的鞭子抽打在后背的触感，那种虚幻的灼烧感又一次席卷了脊背，他忍不住调整了一下姿势，轻轻的活动了一下肩胛骨。Arnold注意到了他的小动作，轻笑着抚摸了一下他的肩膀，Nate能感受到他带着茧子的手划过自己的脖子，然后捏住了自己的下巴，他抬起头，和Arnold交换了一个吻。

Nate低下头，舔了舔嘴唇，试探性的舔舐了一下对方的性器，深吸一口气，将龟头含进口腔，虽然做了很多次，但是依然会难以把性器全部吞下，仅仅是龟头就占据了全部的口腔，他吞咽了一下口水，对方的气息深深的占据了他的脑子，他尝试着放松喉咙将整根阴茎纳入，Nate能感觉到对方的龟头在喉咙里弹跳了一下，他艰难吞吐着，尽其所能的取悦男人，无暇顾及从口中溢出的前液和唾液。

“Boy，别忘了润滑你自己。”Arnold的声音没有一丝被动摇，依旧和往常一样冷静自持。

Nate往手心倒了一大摊润滑，没有在意那冰冷的触感，毫不犹豫的掰开了后穴，轻松的送进了一个指节。“如此放荡”他不合时宜的走神了，如今的他可以很轻松的开拓自己，随时准备好接纳他人。他想到这里，仓促的往后穴加了一根手指，疼痛让他可以更清醒，而不是被情欲掌控。

但是Arnold显然不想让Nate如愿，“够了，”Arnold把Nate从地板上拉起来，把他推到沙发上，带着老茧的手指在柔软的肠道内粗暴的刮了两圈，Arnold感受着肉圈受刺激后紧致的包裹着手指的触感，往熟悉的敏感点进攻。

“嗯——啊！”没有东西堵住嘴之后，Nate没有办法再掩饰自己的感受，仿佛发烧一般，他感觉脑子都烧起来了，被蒙住双眼之后，身体更加的敏感，后穴的快感持续不断的涌上来，他忍不住抚摸自己的性器，大拇指在冠状沟划过，他急促的喘了一口气，却被抓住了双手。“不，不是时候，”General Arnold注意到了Nate的小动作，手指从已经变得十分柔软的肉穴中抽出，捡起了地上的皮带，将Nate的双手反捆到背后，“Please”，Nate呻吟着请求，“今天没有讨价还价，跪好。”

“趴好，把自己抬高。”指令总是很明确，Nate几乎是下意识的照做了，做完这个动作才意识到自己的姿势 ，放荡的把自己撅起来，没有保留的展示着自己的身体，他感觉脸烧了起来，“放松，”带着茧子的粗糙手掌在臀肉上流连了一会，刮过会阴时候Nate忍不住颤抖。

润滑直接灌了进来，Nate被冰凉的触感刺激的蜷缩起脚趾，“嘶—”他忍不住喘气，紧接着是肛塞的尖头，这部分向来是容易的，作为开拓来说，不算太难，过多的润滑顺着推进的动作挤压出来，滴落到羊毛毯子上没有发出声音，Nate却没有心思再去思考这块毯子是不是会被毁掉的问题，他的注意力全部集中到了后穴，肛塞被往里推的触感让他无暇顾及其他，尽管刚才已经做过了两轮扩张，但是要吞下这么大的庞然大物对他来说还是很吃力，环状肌箍住了硅胶制品，他感觉到仿佛要撕裂般的疼痛持续的从下身传来，“你才吃了一半呢，放松。” Arnold将柱状物再推了推，换来的是Nate的抽气声和变调的呻吟。更多的润滑倒了下来，“如果你不想受伤就好好放松自己，”Nate把自己抬得更高，脸压在皮质沙发上，持续的往外吐气，汗水不停的沿着额头流下。

“Good Boy.” Arnold顺势把肛塞推到了底，Nate感觉自己仿佛被劈开一般疼痛，但与此同时又有一股酸软感在下腹累积起来。

“十下，自己数数，如果报错了就从头再来。”

General Arnold没有给Nate休息的机会，尽管他现在已经几乎没有动弹的力气，只能瘫在沙发上喘气。显然General Arnold也看出了这点，没有再让他调整位置，自己动手把Nate抱到了腿上。

Nate几乎忘记了呼吸，他感到背部的肌肉开始僵直，“嘘—放松，放松”

Arnold温柔的抚摸着他汗湿的头发，Nate的胃在抽搐，“哈——呼——”他尽可能的呼吸着，把自己放松下来。疼痛毫无预警的袭来，他还没有准备好，Nate痛呼出声，“疼——”，他整个人都蜷缩了起来。巴掌把后穴里结实的物体又往里推进了一些，臀肉上的传来火辣辣的疼痛，和内部被劈开的疼痛混合在一起让他忍不住哆嗦。

“没有报数，这个不算”

“啪” 

“一”

“二”

..........

“十”

Nate呜咽着报完最后一个数字，瘫软在Arnold的腿上，口水混合着泪水还有汗液将皮质沙发搞得一团糟，他啜泣着，他的阴茎蹭着沙发，硬的发疼，臀部传来火辣辣的刺痛感，他有预感自己明天没有办法正常去上班了。

Brad见过Nate在床上的样子，不止一次，他知道Nate高潮的时候会咬住嘴唇，他听过Nate的呻吟和求饶，和领队的时候完全不同的声音，带着点甜腻，他了解Nate的敏感点，知道他喜欢被触摸的位置，知道对着他的耳朵吹气就会让他颤抖。但是他从来没有见过这样的Nate，顺从，乖巧，听话的仿佛一个电话就能叫来的婊子。Brad攥紧了拳头，他感到怒火在胸口翻腾着，几乎要冲出来了。

Nate被调整了一个位置， Arnold把他摆在长沙发上，他的臀部高高的翘起来，双脚蹬着沙发表皮，双手被捆在背后，他的阴茎摩擦着皮质的沙发，一阵阵酥麻的快感让他忍不住塌下自己的腰，一双手紧紧的抓住了他的胯骨固定住了他，General Arnold把折磨了他许久的肛塞缓慢的抽出，他能感受到环状肌不受控制的一阵阵的抽搐着，前液滴落在沙发上发出声音，“Oh God——Please——”。Nate忍耐不住主动摇晃着腰，汗水顺着额头划落，眼罩被晕出深色的痕迹。

Arnold盯着那个饥渴的肉穴，像烂熟透了的果子，被蹂躏过后无法闭合只能对着空气收缩，他用手指抚摸了一圈入口处的肌肉，探寻着是否有伤口，今天他不想让他的Baby Boy流血，这不是今天的计划，Nate在他的触摸下急速、用力的喘着气，很好，看起来还很精神。于是Arnold不再犹豫，抽出手指，把阴茎对准穴口用力捅了进去，开始大幅度的抽送，他拉住捆着Nate双手的皮带，让男人往后仰起，粗暴的蹂躏着Nate的乳头，毫不留情的拉扯。“你挺喜欢这个的是吗？”Arnold不怀好意的出声询问。抬起眼看了一下坐在侧边沙发上的Brad，哈，这个男人看起来已经不能再忍耐了。

“N——No——”Nate难以说出完整的词，生理性的泪水完全打湿了眼罩，口水顺着下巴低落到胸口，被Arnold用手指用力的抹开。他快要跪不住了，如果不是背后的男人拉扯着捆住他的皮带，他已经要整个人滑到沙发上了，快感在小腹积累着，他听到自己的呻吟变了调，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

就差一点，就差一点他就要到了,他能感受到那种极乐的来临，他准备好了。Nate尖叫出声，快感却被一下子打断了， Arnold卡住了他的阴茎，“我还没有准许你，”这个声音不再温和，残酷的把他拽进了痛苦里。身后的撞击却没有停下，快感和痛苦同时冲击着他。他的身体像弹簧一样弯起。“Please！I can't！”Nate几乎是吼了出来，掌控他的上帝却没有仁慈的放过他，只是恶趣味般的撞击着敏感点，“你得懂礼貌”，那个声音几乎是带着怜悯的提示他，“不是你请求了就会有用的，让我看到诚意。如果你懂礼貌的话，我有准备礼物给你。”

Nate用力的掐住了皮带，以至于指节都泛白，他知道该说什么，只是今天他为什么那么抗拒这么说呢？思维没有找到结果，男人停下了动作，手上却不放松，Arnold将左手也绕了过来，一手卡着他的根部开始给他手淫。极致的疼痛和极乐一同击中了他。

“Oh god——”Nate几乎是哭出来了，他的声音里开始夹杂着哭腔，“只要你求我,”General Arnold的声音里带着一丝笑意,“你想射吗？Baby boy？”

“Yes,Yes”Nate急促的喘息着，呻吟夹杂着破碎的言语，“Yes Daddy——”他哭着尖叫了出来，“Plea——se，Daddy！”

他眼前的黑暗忽然被解除了，眼罩被扯了下来，Arnold终于松开了折磨他的手，抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头。

隔着迷蒙的水雾，他看见了一个熟悉的身影，面无表情的坐在他的面前。

“Brad——”

Nate浑身发抖，大脑一片空白，哭着喊出了那个名字，精液喷在床单和小腹上，他感觉要昏迷过去了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“你可真是个婊子，不是吗？”Brad看到Nate因为自己的话瑟缩了一下，眼神转向别处，Brad知道自己不应该这样说，也没有立场说这种话，但是怒火和痛苦在他的胸腔里翻滚，他伸出手去，捏住了Nate的下颚，逼迫Nate注视自己。

“不是的，啊——”Nate试图反驳，身后一记顶弄让他的尾音变了调。“gentleman，这可不是寒暄的时机，Mr Colbert，你不想一起加入吗？”Arnold抚摸着Nate的脊背，抬眼看向Brad Colbert。

Brad看向Nate，他想看到Nate的拒绝，或者其他什么都好，但是Nate没有说话，只是微微喘着气闭上了松绿色的眼眸。

Brad感到胸口传来的疼痛消失了，与之*而来的是令他自己都感到惊奇的怒气，他没有再忍耐自己。Brad解开皮带，把衣物草草摔打在地上，早已半硬的阴茎跳了出来，拍打在Nate脸上，Nate没有动，也没有睁开眼，Brad掐住Nate的脖子，“张嘴”。

过了两秒，Nate顺从的张开了嘴，温热的口腔紧紧的包裹住了他，舌头湿滑柔软。Brad仰头长长的吐息，毫不留情的直接顶到深处，他听见Nate因为突如其来的异物干呕了一下，但Brad只是松开了掐住脖子的手，怒气驱使着他。

Nate想思考为什么事情会变成这样，Arnold这么做的目的是什么，但是他的思维被前后持续的捣弄一下又一下的撞散。射精过后的不应期还没有度过，刺激敏感点带来的痛苦和愉悦混合在一起，臀部的皮肉想必已经红肿，撞击带来了疼痛，却让他不自觉的把屁股抬得更高，这种疼痛已经成为了另外一种符号，对他来说与欢愉无异。Brad掐在他脖子上的手让他从喉咙里呻吟出来，被顶弄成“咕叽咕叽”的声音。Brad并没有说错，现在的他与婊子有何区别呢。光是闻到Brad的气味，他感到自己就又硬了起来。

Arnold把自己从Nate身体里抽出来，他和Brad对视了一下，显然对方暂时和他达成了一致，他们都想要好好教育一下这个小婊子。

Nate被抱起来翻了个身，他坐在了Arnold的阴茎上，这个姿势让对方进入的更深了，Nate感觉到体内仿佛被凿开了一样，他的腰软了下来，他以为自己要摔下去了，但Brad扶住了他，一只手掐住了他的腰，另一只手却往他的后穴摸去，他几乎一下子就意识到会发生什么了。

“不，求你们，不可能的，”Nate企图求饶，但是没有男人理会他，他们配合的很好，Nate完全被控制住了，他的手被牢牢捆在背后，Arnold的手掌抓着他的臀部掰开，他清楚的感受到Brad的指尖摸索着撑开已经紧紧箍住的肌肉 ，撕裂的疼痛让他虚弱到无力支撑自己 ，冷汗从身体里渗出，泪水也跟着汹涌。

“你会没事的。”Nate听到了Arnold的安慰，今晚第一次，如此温和的语气。

Brad沉默的亲吻着他的发旋，又加了一根手指，他从来没有被开拓到这个地步过。因为疼痛而消逝的快感重新积攒起来，甚至比之前更为猛烈，阴茎甚至在没有触摸的情况下流出水来。

Arnold显然发现了他的变化，带着茧子的手指玩弄着他的龟头，过于刺激的触感让他整个人都弹跳了一下。Brad亲吻着他的肩胛骨，抽出手指，缓缓的把阴茎挤进来。Nate咬着牙 ，翻着白眼向后仰起脖子 ，耳边响起嗡鸣声，他被完完全全的打开到极限了 。

他以为自己要昏迷了，但是他还清醒着，两根阴茎挤在他体内，饱胀感让他急促的喘息，Arnold套弄着他的阴茎，Brad一只手揉搓着他的左边乳头，一只手抚摸着他的小腹，快感从尾椎骨升起。

已经过去多久了呢，Nate的眼前一片模糊，透过窗帘缝隙他注意到夕阳已经消失不见了，暖黄色的吊灯在视线中摇晃着，灯光成了一片扩散的光斑，Brad和Arnold配合着节奏，一轻一重的操弄，快感如同潮水般汹涌而来。“我又要射了”他用含糊的声音说着，精液随着顶弄一股一股的涌出来。Brad把他搂在怀里，Nate哆嗦着，后穴控制不住的缩紧，一股肠液喷出来，被抽插的动作带出，淅淅沥沥的滴落在沙发上。

Arnold绕过来解开了一直捆着他手的皮带，Nate叹息着吐出一口气，但他已经连动手指的力气都没有了，他把自己完全交了出去，闭上眼任由两个男人摆弄。

他知道，今晚才刚刚开始呢。


End file.
